Every Rose Has A Thorn
by No-NeEd-To-ApOlOgIsE
Summary: Dimitri Belikov. The most dangerous fighter in the world. A nightmare for his enemies. What happens when Rose is one of his enemies? Social order has collapsed and both Rose and Dimitri are fighting for what they believe in and both in seperate ways.
1. Summary

**Every Rose Has A Thorn Summary**

Dimitri Belikov. The most dangerous fighter in the world. A nightmare  
for his enemies. What happens when Rose is one of his enemies? Social  
order has collapsed and both Rose and Dimitri are fighting for what  
they believe in and both in seperate ways.


	2. Chapter 1

**Every Rose Has A Thorn Chapter 1** ;; Leaving

"You can't do this!" Mason protested.

"I can and I will," I said firmly, throwing more clothes into the bag.

"Why not let someone else do it?" he asked.

"Cause I'm the best choice and you know it, Mase," I said, stopping to face him. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. "EGO (A/ N: it's pronounced egg-oh) sum iens."

It meant 'I'm going' in Latin and Mason knew that I was usually serious when I use Latin. I returned to my packing, expecting Mason to drop the subject.

Instead, he took up the argument from a different angle. "What if someone went with you?"

"Someone like you?" I asked dryly, guessing his intentions.

"Yeah, why not?" he said.

"Because," I sighed, "You know what the plan is and you'd just be messing it up if you came."

"Yeah, well, it's a stupid plan anyway," he mumbled, crossing his arms like a kid.

"A plan that might just give us the upper hand in this damn blasted war!" I screamed.

"It's stupid! Full of holes! And totally irresponsible!" he shouted.

I bit my tongue to stop me from saying anything I might regret. I took a deep breath and continued packing.

Until a hundred and fifty years ago, humans had no idea we existed. Moroi, Strigoi and Dhampirs lived in secrecy from the entire world. And then a group of Moroi and Dhampir rebelled. They wanted a place in this world. The humans picked sides and the while world went into lockdown. Electricity was scarce so we had to go back to the times  
when we used guns and swords for fights. We had to travel by horseback now. The world was a war ground and we had soldiers guarding the small towns we had made.

I was a Dhampir and so was Mason. We were fighting the people who exposed the vampire world. We still considered ourselves to be guardians considering that we still protected the Moroi who were on our side but we now had to guard them in larger groups.

"Rose! Time to go!" Eddie, another Dhampir friend of mine, called.

"Coming!" I yelled. I glanced at Mason who cast me a disapproving look before following me to where more guardians stood next to a group of horses. Legend has it, that before electricity was shut down, people used to travel in cars. "Are we going ye- OOF!"

I grunted as I was attacked by a pretty, blonde girl with jade green eyes. I staggered but kept my balance.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were leaving today!" she screeched in my ear. I winced slightly but the smile didn't leave my face.

"I can't believe you managed to sneak up on me!" I said, grinning.

"Never mind that!" Lissa said, dismissing the matter with a slight wave of her hand. "You can't leave today!"

I laughed at her whining and hugged her. "Liss, I was going to leave anyway. Why not today?"

"Because I don't want you to!" she said, hugging me back. The tone was meant to be whiny and joking but I could hear the genuine concern behind it, or maybe I could feel it seeping in through the bond.

"I'll be fine," I whispered in her ear, giving her a gentle squeeze. "You know I will. Plus, if I die, you could always bring me back again."

She pulled back and hit me on the arm. "Don't say that!"

"Yes, mum," I said, smiling. She stared at me for a few seconds before smiling back.

"Time to go!" Stan said, interrupting us.

I sighed before hugging Lissa again. "I love you. Take care."

"That was supposed to be my line," she complained. "But seriously, be careful." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Or as careful as Rose Hathaway can ever be."

I stepped away from her and mounted my horse. Mason, Eddie, Stan and a few other guardians copied me and we started going along the road to the forest.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder, waving before urging my horse to go  
faster.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They make my day!  
Sorry that I took so long to update!**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Every Rose Has A Thorn Chapter 2

"Set up your tents!" Stan barked as we got off of our horses. "Dinner preperations start in thirty! Not a minute later!"

He walked off, leaving us to set up the tents. Luckily, we had become so use to this routine that we had all of the five tents up in five minutes and plenty of time to spare.

"Hey Mase! Rose!" Eddie called, standing next to a tree. He nodded past the tree where more stood in abundance "You guys up for a quick walk through the forest?"

Mason and I didn't hesitate as we joined him, walking towards the forest as the sky dimmed. We had to adapt to the human schedule while travelling because it was safer to travel during the day and thanks to the fact that all of us were Dhampirs, we weren't bothered by the sun.

I stood next to Mason, with Eddie on his other side.

"So, Rose?" Eddie began. "Are you scared about tomorrow?"

I felt Mason tense next to me but I ignored it. "I'm Rose Hathaway! There is no way I'd be scared!"

"I don't know," Eddie said, our playful banter turning more serious. "No one from our side has been into _their_ territory that long. Well, apart from the prisoners they sometimes take."

I opened my mouth to speak, intending to close the subject but Mason had other ideas.

"Kinda makes you wonder why she has to go now, doesn't it?" he asked dryly.

"You know why I have to g-" he cut me off.

"Yes! I know why you have to go! The whole fucking kingdom knows _why_ you have to go! I just wanna know why it's _you_ that has to go!" he screamed.

"I'm the best guardian there is and you fucking know it, Mason!"

"Yes! Best guardian! Not best candidate for a blood whore!"

I glared before giving him a sharp jab to his jaw. He reacted more surprised than hurt, which was expected since I wasn't trying to hit him that hard.

Eddie grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands behind my back.

"Is that what you think I'm going for?" I asked, hurting more than him. "You think I'm going to become a walking blood bank?"

"Rose, that's not what I m-" he started but it was my turn to cut him off.

"I know what you meant," I said, I pried myself gently out of Eddie's grip and addressed him even though my back was to him. "Tell Stan, I'm not hungry."

I walked away, ignoring Mason's shouts of protest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! I am loving your reviews and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!  
:)**

* * *

ERHAT Chapter 3

"Hathaway! Up!" a voice barked in my ear. I groaned and buried my face into my beloved pillow. "NOW!"

"Shut up," I mumbled. "I'm tired."

"You better not be," the voice warned. "You're passing the border today."

It took me a while to process his words and as I did, I gingerly opened my eyes to see Stan, looking impatient.

"Today?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"Nooo! Of course not! We just decided to have a leasurely stroll away from safety with all your bags and- Yes, today, Hathaway!" Stan said, his impatience stopping his attempt at sarcasm halfway.

I stared at him for a few seconds, not sure how to react. Yesterday, I was mouthing off Mason for not wanting me to go and letting everyone think about how badass I was. But right now, I had no idea how to feel. Scared? Excited? Proud? I thought over the options. Yup. I had no fucking idea how to feel. But apparently Stan had a very good idea about what I should have been doing.

"Out of bed _now_, Hathaway! Get ready! We're leaving in twenty!" he shouted in my ear before exiting the tent.

I grabbed a white, form-fitting tank top and a pair of black skinnies. I slipped on a pair of black sneakers and a leather jacket bfore grabbing my gloves off the floor and dragging my bag out to where Stan was waiting.

"I'm done," I said, like it wasn't obvious.

"Guardian Castille and Guardian Ashford will cover half of the way left with you but from there you're on your own," Stan said as Eddie hoisted my bag onto my horse.

I groaned inwardly and cursed my luck. "Why them two? Wouldn't it make sense if you gave me some stronger Guardians for protection?"

"Wouldn't it make _more_ sense if you were travelling with people your own age to avoid suspicion and if we had the best Guardians for the Moroi's protection?" Stan countered. "They come first."

"I know," I snapped. "I got picked for this job for a reason! Remember?"

Stan looked at me and sighed. "I remember. I just sometimes wonder if you do."

I glared at him before approaching my horse, Storm. I climbed her, ignoring the one Guardian who stepped forward to help me.

"I'm ready to go," I said bitterly.

"Do you remember-" Stan started but I cut him off.

"Yes! I fucking remember every fucking detail of this fucking plan! I don't have the fucking memory of a stupid fucking goldfish, you know?" I screamed. Stan looked slightly taken back and I felt the presence of a small silver ring in my pocket. I took it out and slid it onto my ring finger on my left hand. As soon as it came into contact with my skin I felt calmer and more reasonable. "My apologies, Guardian Alto."

He nodded before instructing Mason and Eddie to get onto their steeds. Mason's was called Lightning and Eddie's Thunder. We had picked the names when we were really young. It was raining and we used them as inspiration to name our horses. Lissa, at the time, had highly disapproved and had wanted to call them Princess, Destiny and Angel. Apparently, to her it didn't matter what genders they were.

I smiled at the memories before looking at my two... Companions... And frowning at the memories of last night.

I looked at Eddie and he nodded, indicating for me to urge Storm into a trot.

**...**

After fifty minutes of riding in silence, Mason pulled his horse over to mine. I groaned internally, cursing God. If He thought the following awkward conversation would make go to Sunday church more often, then He was damn wrong.

Still, there was a chance Mason might not want to talk to me.

"Rose..." he started. There went my chance.

Eddie cast me a look and slowed his horse down so that he was slightly behind us. Eddie was a close friend of mine and I wouldn't have minded if he had decided to hear the conversation but I cast him a thankful look for the privacy he'd just given us.

"Rose," Mason repeated and I could tell by the look on his face that he was deciding how to go about this. Whatever 'this' was. "I... I still stand by my strong dislike for this mission and everything I said about it. I don't stand by what I said about you. It was mean, shallow and unthoughtful. I was angry and I know that's not an excuse but I care about you. I don't want you getting hurt."

Mason was one of my best friends and it hurt acting towards him like I was but I wasn't going to let him off of the hook that easily. He, nor anyone else, could expect that they could say something like that to me and think I'd fling myself into their arms as soon as they apologised.

I sighed. "Mason, I know you were angry... And I know you care about me. I care about you as well. Not just you, Eddie, Lissa. And yes, even Stan. I care about everyone who can't go out of the towns without at least five guardians. And I want you to answer me truthfully. What would you do if you were in my position?"

"That's different!" Mason protested immediately.

"The Hell it is!" I snapped. "Just cause I'm a girl!"

Maaon's eyes widened. "It's not cause you're a girl! I mean-"

"You're so sexist!"

"I'm not! I just wanna protect you! Like you wanna protect Lissa!"

"Yeah, you are! Plus, Lissa hasn't had years of combat training _nor_ can she beat you up! They're Moroi! The rules for them are different!"

"I can't let you walk merrily into danger!"

"Who do you think you are? _You can't_ _let me_? You do not wear the pants in this relationship! Hell! We're not even in a _relationship_!" I screamed at him.

He faltered for a bit, looking stunned. "I- I know we're not in a relationship! But I'm still your friend! Or are you _'dumping'_ me from that too?"

I was getting increasingly frustrated at his immaturity and stubbornness. "Of course you're my friend but you don't see Eddie begging me to change and fighting with me on what could be our last few hours together!"

Mason frowned, his shoulders slumped. "Don't say tha-"

"That's what they might be though and it's too late for you or Eddie to change that. Just let it go, Mase. I don't want to fight with you," I said wearily.

He hesitated before nodding and Eddie soon appeared by my side, clearly understanding that the argument was over.

"And Rose?" Mason called.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "And I'd go."

"Huh?" I asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"You asked what I'd do if it was my mission to help save you guys from this war and the truth is, I'd go."

I smiled at him and we all rode at a steady pace, goofing about for the last few hours we had together for a while.

**Here's my reminder to review if you can!  
I love reading them and feel free to ask questions and give suggestions for the story!**

**The next episode will be when Rose crosses the border and will hopefully be better than this horrible chapter!**

**Also, if you don't read my other story please give it a try! It's my version of the sixth book in VA!  
There's a major twist in the next chapter of my other story so read please and I'll update as soon as I can! **


End file.
